


You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Series: A million dreams for the world we're gonna make [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff in the second chapter, M/M, Reunion, torture aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: The tortured prisoner seems to know him, but that's impossible...isn't it?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: A million dreams for the world we're gonna make [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Gingerpilot Week 2020





	1. Fate is pulling you miles away

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of Gingerpilot week: Angst. 
> 
> Late, but here you go!

“It’s in a droid, a BB unit.”

“Well, then, if it’s on Jakku, we’ll soon have it.”

“I leave that to you.”

Honestly, Ren’s little crusade to find the map to Skywalker didn’t make any sense to him. After all, what did a rogue Jedi who had clearly abandoned his allies have to do with them? He wasn’t an immediate threat and even the Resistance didn’t know where the old fool was, so he was unlikely to amassing a secret army either.

But the Supreme Leader would have his way and Hux wasn’t going to go against him or his man-child of an apprentice. It was easier to just make it as painless as possible. Ren walked off and he walked into the interrogation room; perhaps taunting the prisoner would cheer him up a little.

The man looked to be the same age as he was and was obviously handsome, even with Ren’s treatment and the troopers he’d commanded’s torture. It wasn’t his preferred method, but Ren was not one to be argued with. He stood there waiting for the man to notice him.

“Enjoying your nap, are we?” Hux asked when he saw hazy eyes open.

He watched as the man coughed deeply, even some blood. He wrinkled his nose.

“Lovely. This is why the Resistance is going to fall; you’re all so weak, at the end of the day,” Hux said as he stepped closer.

Of course, no one could really withstand what the troopers and Ren had put the man through. He wasn’t without intelligence in that respect. But there was little to be done; he had to stand by his…colleague…even if his methods were unsavoury.

Dameron lifted his head and levelled a gaze at him. Hux frowned; he couldn’t work out what that expression was, because it was certainly out of place. Sadness? Disappointment? Something else…that didn’t really fit.

He stepped forward and grabbed the man by the hair, yanking his head up so that he could see his face better.

“Any last words? You should consider yourself lucky that I am offering you a swift end,” Hux said, nozzle of his gun underneath the man’s chin.

“Why are you doing this? Was everything we had a lie? I looked everywhere for you.” Dameron’s voice was barely above a whisper but he blanched at the emotion in there. What was he _talking_ about?

And those tear tracks.

“I have no idea what you mean, Dameron. You’re trying to get out of this and it won’t work,” Hux said.

He leant closer to him as he glared at him. “Rebel scu—”

Dameron managed to move his head forwards and push his lips onto his own. He was about to push him away when blinding pain shot through his head as Dameron slumped in the chair.

Memories flooded through his mind. Two young boys who grew into teenagers and eventually young adults. Friendship blossoming into a romance that would bring them closer than ever.

Hux stumbled backwards, whiter than before (if that was even possible) and clutching his throat. The blaster tumbled to the floor as he found himself vomiting. His breath came in quick pants, realising that he had very nearly killed Poe and all of the awful things he had done in the time he had been away from him. All because of his father.

Hux straightened up and looked at Poe, horror and misery in his eyes. He walked over to him shakily and pressed a few buttons on the side of it. The clamps hissed as they opened and Hux caught the limp figure of the man he loved. He was heavy, but he didn’t care. For a moment he simply held him to his body, his bloodied head resting on his shoulder.

He managed to carry him over to the side and slide down the wall, cradling him.

What had he done?


	2. Say you were made to be mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux pulls himself together long enough to get Poe to safety and the two share a sweet reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear, fluff is here.

Hux wasn’t sure what to do, he only knew that he couldn’t let Poe get hurt any further and wanted to scream, but it would alert others and would only make things worse for his boyfriend. He wasn’t even sure that he could call him that. He didn’t deserve him and Poe had likely moved on. Handsome beyond words, no amount of torture could remove his looks.

He was still unconscious and Hux had no desire to move, instead holding him to him like the precious person that he was. Ren had really tore into him and Poe had resisted everything that he could. Hux kissed the top of his head, uncaring that his uniform, his gloves…there was bits of blood on them. He wished that he could swap places with him, to take away the hurt that he was feeling, but he knew that was impossible.

If he could kill his father again, he would. All of this happened because Brendol had stolen him and then brainwashed him. Poe was likely left believing that he’d abandoned him, that he’d never loved him. That was what he’d said before he kissed him, wasn’t it?

Fuck Brendol.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

He heard a soft groan and Hux rubbed his chest, anxious to see how he was…other than the obvious. Anxious to apologise and to kiss him all better and yet he knew he never could make this all better. He had Poe sat on his thigh, head on his shoulder and he could hear the jumbled murmuring of a man who had been through hell and didn’t know what was going on.

“Poe, ssh, you’re safe. I’ve got you. I have so much…so much I need to say, but I need to make sure that you’re alright first,” Hux said gently.

A bloodied hand cupped his face and he finally looked into the upturned, bloodied face. His eyes had not lost their fire, though. He could even lie and convince himself that there was love in that gaze, yet surely it was hate. Poe couldn’t possibly—

“Hugs…what happened?” Poe breathed.

“I’m sorry. My father, Brendol Hux, he came for me. He forced me to pack and come with him or he would destroy everything that I held dear. It was a miracle that he kept his word,” Hux said. “I was brainwashed, I…but that doesn’t matter. I’ve done so many terrible things and you…you’re hurt. You must hate me, I wouldn’t blame y—”

Poe cut him off with a kiss, but it wasn’t as long as he could feel he wanted it to be as Poe rested his head back on Hux’s shoulder.

“I don’t hate you. I don’t think I ever could; we’re soulmates,” Poe said. “I’d hoped for so long…and I was right.”

Hux felt like crying, but he had to get Poe to safety somehow. He also had to stop the First Order, destroy Starkiller and get back to safety. First thing’s first, though, getting Poe back to his quarters. He was out cold again, but that was probably for the best. He had an idea, though, so he communicated through his comm for a droid.

When it came, he had it bring out the holo-stretcher and carefully put Poe into it. He then put a sheet over him and carefully left the room with the droid following him.

That was when FN-2187 rounded the corner and froze. Hux carefully schooled his expression.

“FN-2187. You will follow me and keep quiet about it,” he said.

He would get him to safety, too. He needed to do a lot of work de-programming the stormtroopers. Some officers, too. Fuck.

He could tell that the trooper was nervous, but he was thankfully able to pass through the corridors easier and without being seen until he got to his quarters and ordered the trooper into them.

“You were on your way to the re-conditioning, correct? And did not get there?” A nod. “Good.”

He explained to the other man the situation and could feel the relief flowing out of him. Hux set the man up in the room next to his just to have some privacy.

Hux took him into the refresher and carefully stripped him before getting to work on his wounds. He dried them and put balm over them before clothing him in clean clothes. Thankfully his sleep clothes were a looser fit as he did not think his regular clothes would fit him. He put him into his bed and tucked him in.

He then wiped the droid’s memory of this before sending it away.

Hux sat next to the bed vigilantly while he waited for Poe to wake up. It was a few hours before he did and he saw that his love was (naturally) groggy, but seemed better rested than earlier. He beckoned him to take it easy, bare hand in his soft curls to try and ease him.

“You’re safe. I’ve cleaned you up and put balm on your wounds; you should be better in no time,” Hux murmured softly. “I’m so sorry, this is all my—”

Poe put his hand over Hux’s mouth as he sat up, legs turning so that his feet touched the floor. He beckoned Hux to sit next to him on the bed and he complied.

“Hugs, stop apologising. It’s okay,” Poe said.

“No, it’s _not_ , Poe; I—”

Poe took his hand in both of his and held it. His skin was warm as it had always been and Poe put his head on his shoulder.

“You were brainwashed, Hugs; you had no control. What matters is that you’ve snapped out of it and we can carry on where we left off…unless your feelings have changed?” Poe asked.

Hux used his other hand to bring his head to him so that he could kiss Poe. There was nothing in this universe that could stop his feelings. When Poe pulled back, he took his hands back to undo a necklace. Hux hadn’t even realised that he’d had a necklace on, too busy trying to heal him.

Poe took a ring off of it and held it out. “It might not be the best timing, but I’m doing it now before I lose my chance again. I wanted to propose to you the night you were taken. Will you marry me, Armitage Hux?” Poe asked.

Hux’s eyes widened as he looked at the ring. Silver with blue-green gems embedded. He felt his eyes well up and he kissed Poe, really kissed him, before holding his hand out. Poe put the ring on him and Hux pulled Poe into his lap. He knew Poe wanted to do it the other way around, but he also knew he had some healing to do.

“What’s the plan, Hugs?”

“We need to take the First Order down from the inside. One of the stormtroopers from the Jakku mission has fallen out of the conditioning and I know there have been turncoats in the past, so I’m going to work on restoring them to the best of my ability. I also need to destroy this base; Brendol made me turn Starkisser into Starkiller…Death star mark three.”

Poe was quiet for a moment as he processed all of this.

“You’re forgetting one thing.”

“What is that?”

“I’m going to help you, Hugs.”

“I love you, Poe.”

“I love you too, babe. Now, kiss my booboos away.”


End file.
